<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be and Ash's trip by Rethis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415038">Be and Ash's trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis'>Rethis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Picspam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 05:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Be and Ash are going on a trip around Tyria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be and Ash's trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>If this story had to start somewhere, it would be at the moment in which my favorite asura is in her guild hall, waiting for her best pal to go on a trip together.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Such asura, we will call her Be, awaits patient and calmly until, at last! There she is. Hi, Ash, ready for our trip? First stop: Lion’s Arch.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Merry, eager and full of energy, Be and Ash reach Lion’s Arch, biggest city on Kryta! Full of pirates and merchants! Mercenaries and thieves! (almost respectively). With such an energy that it is not long before Be loses sight of Ash, and Ash gets lost in the docks in no time, while pretending to look for the ship they need to board.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Queen of the World!” yells Ash, with an unmistakable big voice, likely heard throughout the docks, that brought Be behind her tracks.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And look, there she is, Ash, laying around. Come on, wake up! We have to go to Ammon, there are plenty of interesting things to see there and we shouldn’t be wasting our time here, we don’t want night to catch us up.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“By the way” pointed Be pompously, “this is our ship”.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It is a long and calm trip, flying over wildrains, through mountains and valleys, and best of all: no accidents, no crashing ships and, finally, we reach Amnoon: last free city of the Crystal Desert; not problem-free, but interesting nonetheless.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And now, time to enjoy this city, there are plenty of things to do. Though Ash seems to have found the only ‘not to do’ thing in town. Let’s hope she doesn’t put us into trouble...</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>I knew it! No! Ash, get off! Raptor riding is off limits here, and you, Be! Don’t  cheer her up! What a mess...</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Well, I cannot say that was undeserved. You can’t consent a raptor and you knew it.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>While Ash solves her raptor’s license-related businesses with the city authorities, Be decided to take a stroll. She was looking for the best of Amnoon’s vases, but instead she found an interesting set of… garbage. Those were her own words.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“No. Garbage.” The vendor replied.</p><p>“I have never seen such a pile of garbage, it is even bigger than me!” added Be in as unrespectable manners as she could.</p><p>“No. Garbage.”</p><p>“Yes. Garbage, garbage, garbage.” Beula pointed at each and every of the exposed pieces.</p><p>“Praise Joko. No. Garbage.”</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Be discussed at length with Palawa Joko’s followers until she got bored and finally found the vases she was looking for. The matter now was to find her favourites. A hard choice. Salt Flats’ or Augury Rock’s ones?</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Despite the difficulty of drawing attention from vendors when you are an asura, after a verbal exchange it was clear to Beula that each vase had pros and cons. The first ones were fragile, the seconds were cursed: clear choice, nobody wants broken vases, but who cares about a petty curse? Even better, Be seems thrilled to try to extract the curse and store it in her infinity ball.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Ash has already solved her issue with the authorities and is now completely amused choosing the dessert of the day. What a gorgeous and delicious watermelons!</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ash is at a loss about which one will taste better. The green one? A classic, never fails. Pink ones look weird but tasty, but the marbled are just huge. “Excuse me sir. What are those brown things over there?”</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ash. Hey, hey, listen up. I think there is something going on at the bridge. Let’s take a look!” Be dragged Ash away from the watermelon stand without a taste of any of them.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ash and Be await at the bridge, there seems something is coming. A villager running, or rather running away from something. What is she yelling? Did you get it, Ash? And you, Be?</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ash, do you know what a choya is?” asked Be.</p><p>“I think <em>That</em> is a choya.” pointed Ash.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Choya stampede! These choya seem so ferocious! Be, Ash, draw your weapons, prepare to battle!</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They break it all.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And boast about it.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>But, truth is, they also look very juicy.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And they have an uncanny fixation with vases: they love rolling over and smashing them. On the bright side, Be managed to discover that they were right on one thing: these vases are really fragile, lucky Be that didn’t by any of them.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It seems like the choya are gone, time to proceed our journey! Where do we go now?</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Hold on a second, what is that? It seems that the choya have not left yet. How do we get rid of them?</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Let’s go as far as we can, we will sure lose them if we go beyond Ascalon and the branded scar. But, how? The choya chased us!</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They tracked us even back to Lion’s Arch! These choya are tenacious. Although they also seem nicer than the ones that broke the vases. “Ash, can we keep them as pets?”</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, the day goes off and Ash needs to get back to her home in Rata Sum. Did you have a nice day, Ash? Nice or great? Even better? Every trip Be and Ash get into turns into a wonderful and amusing adventure they are always willing to repeat.</p><p>Bye, Ash! Hope we see you soon!</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And Be, aren’t you tired? Yes, of course you are, that’s fine. Let’s take a little nap before planning a new adventure.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<h1>FIN</h1>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>